The Love For Boxing
by We'rexInxLovexWithxZac'sxEyes
Summary: He'll fight for her. He's a lover and a fighter. and he will do anything to be with her. He will stand by her, he will protect her. He will fight for her.
1. Chapter 1

Sweat. Lots and lots of sweat dripping off his muscled packed body as he punched the bag infront of him with his red gloves. his hair becoming slick with more sweat, panting heavily, and punching it with more more force.

Jack Bolton walked into the gym of the Boxing Studio. "Troy. come on you're gonna be late for school." Troy stopped what he was doing, and was breathing heavily, "Okay.." Jack nodded, going over to the bleachers lifting up his backpack.

Troy slipped under the net and slipping on his red shirt, and taking towel to wipe the sweat off of him. his dad giving him his backpack. "You should take a shower before you get to school." Troy nodded, "Yeah, I'll do that."

Gabriella walked into the school building, she looked at people talking at their lockers, and then seeing a couple kissing. she sighed, going to her locker that was assigned to her. When she had opened the locker, it was shut again.

Gabriella looked up to see a tall muscular asshole smirking at her, "You infront of my locker." Gabriella crossed her arms, "Sorry?" The guy looked at her, and grabbing her by the shoulder. Gabriella pushed him off of her, "Let go of me asshole!"

Troy and Chad showed up in the middle of the scene, "Hey, that's the new girl." Troy looked at her, she was beautiful, breathtaking gorgeous. Brett, the asshole pushed her on the ground, knocking her books on the floor, "come near my locker again, and I will hurt you."

Gabriella looked at him, "It's ...my locker." her voice as small, Brett scoffed, "stay away from locker freak-" "Hey!" Troy said, moving to stand in front of Gabriella and glaring at Brett. "You know what, if I was an asshole like you Brett, I'd be eager to learn some manners."

Brett scoffed, "yeah...I don't need manners, women just need to learn their place in this world and that is to serve me-" "Watch it." Troy said, stepping dangerously close, "if you don't change your attitude, I swear-" "you'll what?" Brett chided, sneering at him. "You may think your a big shot in the ring, but really..you. are. nothing."

Gabriella looked at Troy, then at Brett, Troy smirked, "Stay away from her. leave her alone, if you come near her again." He pushed Brett against the locker, "I won't be afraid to hurt you." Troy warned.

Brett chuckled, "Whatever Bolton." he stormed off down the hall. Troy turned around and saw Gabriella on her knee picking up her books and schedule. He bent down to help her, "Here. I'll help you." he lifted up a notebook that had a picture of his hero. Thomas Montez. The Greatest Boxer that ever lived.

Troy smiled, "You like boxing?" Gabriella looked at him, and smiled, "Yeah.. I love it.." He smiled, looking at the notebook, then at her, "So You were a fan of Thomas Montez." He gave her the notebook. she smiled, "Well kind of." he smiled, "really?" she nodded, "He was my father."

Troy looked at her, his jaw just about dropping."Are you serious?" Gabriella bit her lip, nodding slowly, "Can I have my picture back please?" Troy looked at her, then he looked at the man-Thomas Montez- in the picture. "He..he's my inspiration for boxing."

"He's an inspiration for a lot of things and a lot of people. Can I have picture back please? It's my first day at a new school...and I don't want to be late to any classes."

Troy nodded giving her the picture back, "Do you want me to show you to homeroom?" Gabriella looked at him, "that's okay. You probably don't have the same homeroom-" "Who's you're homeroom?"

Gabriella looked at her schedule, "Darbus." "Mine too..come on." she sighed and nodding walking beside him to homeroom. "I'm Troy..Troy Bolton." Gabriella smiled, "Gabriella..Gabriella Montez."

He chuckled, "I knew that my hero had a daughter, just didn't know her name, or how beautiful she was." Gabriella blushed, "Well, it's nice to know that I'm beautiful... how long have you been boxing?" she asked.

Troy shrugged, "Oh...er, just...ever since I first saw your dad at a live boxing match when I was 12." Gabriella nodded, "he taught me to box; mostly to defend myself against boys if they ever tried anything." Troy laughed, "Hey, Brett is an asshole, maybe next time he messes with you we can tag team-" "I don't box..anymore.."

Troy looked at her, "Wh-what? Why?" She looked down, "I thought all his fans knew that he died-" "Yeah, I mean...it was ...it was really a bad day to find out that he did die. Cause, it was my dad's birthday. Happy birthday to him, right?"

Gabriella giggled, "Yeah, I guess." They walked in silence, until they reached the entrance of the classroom. "If you don't mind me asking, Gabby," she looked at him."Yea?" "How did your dad die?"

Gabriella gulped, looking down, and looking away. Troy bit his lip, "If it's an uncomfortable topic for you, I understand-" "No..it's okay..um..Well, he was coming out of his hotel room, and he didn't have any security guards or body guards around him, and then he was stabbed to death by a crazed fan." she brought her books up against her chest.

Troy bit his lip, "Gabs, I am so sorry, I..I didn't know." Gabriella sighed, "it's..it's okay." He sighed, "Umm I feel really bad about asking that.. Can I make it up to you-" "you don't have too-"

"I want too." He smiled, "Want to get some pizza and ice cream after school? I know this really cool place." She smiled, and nodded, "I'd like that alot...thank you."

He smiled, "No problem." Gabriella smiled, and they walked into homeroom together, and taking their seats.


	2. Chapter 2

Troy and Gabriella sat at the table in the corner of a restaraunt, taking small bites of ice cream. they were laughing with each other, and having a good time. Gabriella giggled, "So Chad had no idea you put jelly in his shoes?" Troy nodded, "Nope. but he did say he felt a bit slimy that day."

Gabriella laughed, and took another bite of ice cream, she started to play with the spoon, "So.. do you box alot?" he nodded, "Almost everyday." Gabriella smiled softly, "It's a great stress reliever." he smiled, "You should come watch me sometime."

Gabriella looked at him, "maybe." he smiled, "So, do you have a boyfriend?" he asked. Gabriella looked at him, "Me have a boyfriend? Yeah right." "How come?" Gabriella sighed, "No guy has ever liked me, never been inlove, and never asked out on a date.."

Troy tapped the table a bit, "hmm...well, does this count as a date? Or..." Gabriella giggled, not saying anything but giggling. "What?" She looked at him, "N-noth-nothing...i-it-it's j-just that you..you have something on your nose."

"What?" Troy said, smirking, "where?" Gabriella giggled, "I'll get it for you." She lifted up her spoon that had a rather large clump of ice cream in it and smushed it on his nose.

"COLD!" Troy yelled, Gabriella giggled. "Oh, you're in trouble!" "Oh really?" "Yea..come here." Gabriella squealed jumping up from the table and running around it, Troy followed suit; trying to catch her.

Gabriella moved quickly, but that didn't stop Troy from wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close. Gabriella giggled looking up at him, their eyes connecting. he smiled, "I got you." he whispered.

Gabriella looked at him, her heart fluttering, "Yeah. you did." she smiled. He grinned at her, and cleared his throat, "I'll pay for this, and I can walk you home?" Gabriella smiled, "That would be nice." he smiled, going over to the counter and paying for the pizza and ice cream, and then walking out the door with Gabriella.

They both walked on the sidewalk, it was already dark out, Troy had his hands stuffed in his pockets, Gabriella had her hands wrapped around her tightly. Troy looked at her, "You're cold." she looked at him, "No. I'm fine." he smiled, slipping off his east high wildcat hoodie.

Gabriella looked at him, "I can't take that.. it's yours-" he smiled, slipping it on her, "You're cold, it's better me than you who gets sick." Gabriella smiled, feeling the warmness of the hoodie, it smelled just like him.

She looked up at him, "Thank you." he nodded, "no problem." they walked a little bit more, and stood infront of her house. "This is it." Troy looked up, "Nice.. especially the balcony." Gabriella giggled, "Yeah, maybe one day my prince charming will climb up there to see me." she laughed.

Troy smiled, chuckling, "Yeah, maybe..." he huffed out a breath, if this was a real date then he'd slowly kiss her goodbye on the lips; steal a kiss on the cheek or something.

But..."See you in school, Troy." Gabriella says, holding out her hand. "And thanks...I had fun." He grasped her hand firmly, shaking it slowly. "Glad you..glad you did and...don't be in a rush to give back the hoodie."

Gabriella bit her lip. "Well I should get inside now. See you tomorrow." With that she disappeared behind the oak door, Troy sighed, "See you..."

Gabriella leaned against the door, going upstairs and opening her door to her room, throwing her bag on the floor, and laying on the bed. she stuffed her hands in the front pocket of the hoodie, and found his Troy's phone.

She bit her lip, and then smiled and went to his contact list an added her number and and then put a winky face as her name and smiled and put it into her bag next to her bed.

The next day at school, Troy was at his locker talking to his friend chad. "Dude, my phone is like completely gone, and I didn't leave it at my house.." Chad looked at him, "Relax dude, I'll take you after school to get a new phone-" "That's not the point chad, I just need to know where it is."

Gabriella walked over to him, and looked at him, "You kind of forgot something last night." she held out his phone to him. he took it from her, "Oh my god.. thanks so much gabs! I was so worried about it." she smiled, "No problem. you left it in you're hoodie."

Chad smirked, "Hoodie?" Troy glared at him, and then looked at Gabriella, "Sorry-" she smiled, "No problem. I left something for you in there." she smiled and walked away. Chad looked at Troy, "Are you dating her now? after her first day?"

Troy smiled, "I just took her to pizza and ice cream to make her feel welcome," he went to his contact list, but before he got a good look at what she left in there for him, Mrs Darbus cleared her throat-Troy hadn't realized they were in class already.

"Mr Bolton," she said, "you know very well that I have an anti phone policy in my classroom. Hand it over." Troy sighed, "Mrs Darbus...I was just checking something-" "which could've waited until after class. But it didn't, so your phone is mine. Give."

Troy sighed, handing over his phone to the teacher and walking over to his seat and looked back at Gabriella who smirked at him and he smirked back at her and sat down up front. Mrs Darbus stood up, "Okay. New Project."

The whole class groaned, Mrs Darbus rolled her eyes, "No. this one will be exciting...I want you to choose a partner.. and write a paper on one of you're hero's.. It can be an actor, singer, a parent, a family member.. anything."

Chad grabbed Taylor's seat brought it to her. "I choose Taylor." Taylor looked at him, and rolled her eyes.

Chad smiled hugely, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "My girl." Taylor scoffs, turning her head to glare at him. "Oh please," she said, "Danforth, any girl whose with you...well, they'll be as unfortunate as I am to be your partner."

Chad sighed, pulling her closer. "I love you too...you know you want me-oof!" "Mrs Darbus!" Taylor called, "can I please have a different partner?"

Mrs Darbus looked at her, shaking her head. Taylor groaned and looked at Chad, he smirked at her, "It's like meant to be." Taylor rolled her eyes and opened her notebook. Troy got up towards the back and looked at Gabriella, "Wanna be partners?"

Gabriella looked up at him, "Sure." he nodded taking a seat by her, pulling it close to her seat. Gabriella bit her lip, "So..." "So..." Gabriella looked at him, "Umm who do you wanna write about?"

Troy thought for a minute, "Uhm..well how about your dad?" Gabriella bit her lip, "Yeah...we-we could do that.." her voice is soft, Troy looked at her; grabbing her hand. "Is something wrong?" Gabriella sighed, "Nothing...it's just...I miss him; you know?"

Troy nodded, holding her hand still, "I know.. it's hard.. if you wanna write about someone else-" she shook her head, "No we can.. umm you can come to my house today after school if you're not busy-" "I'm not." "what about boxing?"

He smiled, "I have those practices real early in the morning.. and late at night." Gabriella smiled, "Okay. then today after school." Troy nodded, "Cool."

Troy and Gabriella sat at her house in the kitchen doing their project. Gabriella walked over to the shelf in the living room, then walking back into the kitchen and putting a photo album on the table. "Umm this isn't much, but these are pictures of him when he was younger and when I was little with him."

Troy lifted a picture and looked at it. It was a picture of Thomas and Gabriella when she was around 5. she was dressed up as princess jasmine from Alladin. Troy smiled, "You were cute." Gabriella smiled, "Thanks. It was halloween.. and he was taking me by himself.. sort of a father/daughter thing."

Troy smiled at her, "You look just like him." he looked into her eyes, her stomach was doing cartwheels. "Y-Yeah.. people say that..." Troy looked at her, then at her lips, and captured her lips in a sweet passionate kiss.

They pecked each other softly, and then continue kissing more softly. They both smiled between the kiss, and pecked each other gently, leaning their foreheads against each other. Gabriella smiled, looking at him, "what was that for?"

Troy looked at her, and smiled, "You deserve to be kissed, every hour, every minute, every second." Gabriella's heart fluttered, and bit her lip, and said, "What are you trying to say?" she smiled.

Troy smirked at her, cupping her face with his hand. His face was so close to hers, "I mean that-" "Yo! Gabby!" Gabriella rolled her eyes, turning her head over her shoulder at her brother Drake. "Hey, Drake.." he smiles, and then mimicks his sisters tone.

"Hey Drake...after seven months? Come on do better than that." Gabriella giggled, getting down from the stool and going to give her 22 year old brother a hug.

He's been away at three boxing tournaments, he's not famous yet; but he will be. Like Thomas Montez. Drake pulled away, looking at Troy, "Who are you?"

Troy cleared his throat, getting off the stool, "I'm uh..I'm Troy. I go to school with Gabriella." Drake nodded, "You a nice guy?" "Yeah, well, I've been told-"

"Hmm...well, look after my sister. If you don't, I'll beat your ass..I'm not a boxer for nothing." Troy's eyes widened, "you box?" "Yeah...you?" "Absolutely!"

Drake pulled away from his sister, stuffing his hands in his pockets, "No way! where do you box at?" "My dad owns this boxing gym in town." Drake looked at him, "No kidding? oh my god! I've been trying to find somewhere to box-" "Drake.." Gabriella scolded. Troy chuckled, "You can come down anytime, it's open for newcomers."

Drake nodded, "I'll try that.. how much is a membership?" Drake looked at his sister who had her arms crossed over her chest. Drake smirked, "Oh I see, you two wanna be alone...I just hope Troy here has protection-" "Drake!" Gabriella scolded once more.

Troy chuckled, "It's cool gabs.." Drake looked at Troy, "Dude, we should totally box sometime.. you busy friday morning?"

Troy smiled, "I box every day before school and after." Drake nodded, "Dude, cool..I will totally do that. We should test each other."

Gabriella rolled her eyes, grabbing her notebook, "Okay, well, you two have your bro-mance, and I'll be upstairs doing homework. Use protection."

Drake chuckled, "Oh come on gabs, just talking.. plus I have to go, I gotta date tonight." Gabriella looked at him, "You already have a date tonight? you just got home.." Drake chuckled, "Yeah, but this chick is fine!" he kissed her forehead, "love ya. tell mom I'll be late for dinner."

Gabriella nodded, "Okay. bye. love you too." then Drake left. Troy looked at Gabriella, "You're brother seems to be a cool guy." Gabriella smirks, "Cause he boxes?" he chuckled, "No, because his lucky to have a beautiful younger sister.."

Gabriella smiled, and wrapped her arms around his neck, "What were you going to say before we we're interupted?" she asked leaning her forehead on his.

Troy smiled, "I think it slipped my mind." Gabriella tittered softly, "well..that's too bad, cause I was wanting to hear it." "Well, maybe I'll remember another time.." Gabriella smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Hmm, I'll be waiting for you to say it then."

Troy smiled, pecking her lips softly but Gabriella pulled away, "we got to get back to work, Wild Cat, come on.."

"Wildcat? that's a new one." Gabriella giggled, looking at him, "Well, if you don't like it-" "I love it." she smiled and they continued working on the project.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Few Months Later.**

At School. Gabriella walked to her locker with a smile on her face. Troy and Gabriella had a study date one night, then later on that night, Troy asked her to be his girlfriend then he gave her a necklace with the Letter 'T' on it. she opened her locker, then came brett shutting it again. "oops my bad."

Gabriella sighed, "Brett, really, get a life." she tried to walk away but he caught her wrist and pulling her back, "What the hell is that suppose to mean?!" he pushed her against the lockers.

She pulled her wrist away, "Means get the hell away from me, or I'll hurt you-" "Hurt me? Ha! Whatever-ugh!" she twisted his wrist.

Troy and Chad had just showed up in the middle of the scene, Gabriella kicked him in the stomach three times, then punching him in the face with her elbow, and pushing him away from her.

He dove over in pain, holding his stomach. Gabriella grabbed her bag lifting it up, and turning to her locker like nothing had happen.

She held her head high and walked into the classroom. If anybody had seen or heard what had went on just now in the hallway, they paid no notice. Troy walked in after she did, grabbing her elbow gently, "What was that?"

She looked at him, "what?" "You...you kicked Brett's ass-" "Mr Bolton, I do not tolerate swearing in my classroom. Detention. 15 minutes."

Troy sighed, and looked back at Gabriella, "Brie-" she smiled, "He was bothering me.. I had to do something." Troy pulled her close by the waist, whispering in her ear, "I am proud of you.. It was pretty sexy watching you kick some ass."

Gabriella giggled, then smirked at him, "Well I'm glad someone was entertained."He smirked back at her, "Wanna do something tonight?" Gabriella gave him a wink, "Like what?"

Troy smirked, about to open his mouth to speak, but Mrs Darbus cleared her throat, "if we are done with this love fest. Sit down NOW." Troy sighed, looking at Gabriella, "See you later?" "Later." she giggled, walking to her seat and sitting.

Troy did the same and Mrs Darbus started to lecture about Shakespeare and the romanticism in his plays and the tragedy that seemed to balance it out...that shit.

After School, Troy and Gabriella went to her house to do homework. Gabriella went to the fridge. "Gabs, I can't figure this problem out." she smiled coming over and leaning over to look at the problem. "Troy, It's fractions-" "I'm dumb."

Gabriella giggled looking into his eyes, then pecking his lips and explaining the problem to him. He smiled at her, and kissed her softly, "Thanks." she giggled, there was a knock on the front door, "I'll get it."

Gabriella jumped off the stool and running to the door. there stood her neighbor Kevin who was about 17 or 18. "Hey Gabriella, Is you're brother home?" Gabriella nodded, "Yeah his upstairs." They walked into the kitchen, and he smiled at Gabriella, "Thanks for letting me in, is he asleep?" she laughed, "Probably." he smiled, "Thanks. and by the Gabriella, you look really good today."

Gabriella smiled, "Thanks." he smiled, walking upstairs. Gabriella turned to look at Troy who had a furious/jealously look on his face. "Troy-" "Who is that?!" Gabriella was taken back by his anger.

"His a friend of Drake's-" Troy begins to mimick Kevin, " 'Oh by the way Gabriella, you look really good today.' what the hell is that suppose to mean?" Gabriella sighed, "Troy, he was just being friendly, why are you so upset about this? I didn't flirt back all I said was thanks."

Troy looked at her, "He was making a pass at you Gabriella!" Gabriella crossed her arms, "Why are you being so jealous? It wasen't a big deal!-" "It is to me!" "Why because I'm you're girlfriend? we've only been going out for a few months! Why are you being like this?" she had tears forming in her eyes, but she would not let them fall infront of him.

"Yeah, we've been going out for a few months! But I don't like the way he made that pass at you!" Gabriella rolled her eyes, "it's not like I kissed him, Troy! God! You're being ridiculous!" "I'm being-I'm being...I'm only being ridiculous cause I've fallen for you Gabriella!"

Gabriella bit her lip back, her heart fluttering, "W-what?" Troy sighed, walking over to her and pulling her close to him, cupping her cheeks and kissing her with passion. He pulled away leaning his forehead on hers, "I've fallen for you..I'm inlove with you.. I'm crazy about you." he whispered.

Gabriella had tears rolling down her cheeks. Troy wiped them away with his thumb, "Please don't cry, I'm sorry I overreacted, I just.. I never want to be without you, and I know it's easy for you to get any other guy because of how beautiful you are."

Gabriella shook her head, "No. They couldn't..." she sniffled, she rested her hands on his muscular biceps, "Because I love you too." she whispered.

Troy smiled, leaning his forehead on hers and wrapping his arms around her waist. "I overreacted. I was out of line..." Gabriella sighed, "he's a friend of Drake's; I can't very well toss him out..." "I get it..just, let's forget about it. Want to do something?"

She looked at him, her hands going to the spot behind his neck. "Like what?" He smirked, kissing her heatedly and passionately, Gabriella giggled into the kiss but quickly pulled away when a throat cleared. "Drake," she said, "uhm..how much did you see?"

Drake looked at them, "You two looking like you're about to go at it." Gabriella bit her bottom lip, Troy had his hands stuffed in his pockets, "umm.." he scratched the back of his neck. Drake went over to the fridge grabbing a soda, "Just getting a soda."

Gabriella nodded waiting for Drake to leave to go upstairs. Gabriella looked at Troy biting her upper lip, "So." he smirked, wrapping his arms around her waist, and tilting her chin to kiss her passionately on the lips.

Gabriella stuffed her hands into the back of his jeans. she looked up at him, leaning her forehead on his, "Troy." "mmm..hmm?" Gabriella pecked his lips, "I think..I think I'm ready.."

Troy looked at her, "You sure?" Gabriella nodded, and that made Troy smiled and he lifted her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist. he carried her downstairs into the basement, (Basement had two beds down there for guest)

Troy layed her on the bed, crawling ontop of her and kissing her passionately. Their clothes landed on the floor as they were panting heavily. Gabriella panted, "Have you.. Have you ever done this before?"

Troy sighed, pulling away but not moving from his position away from her. "I..I don't want to lie to you...but I think-it's hard to say it.." Gabriella sat up on her elbows, "Troy, what is it?" He sighed, "before...boxing...I kind of was really...wild. Disrespectful. Horny as hell...I slept around a lot."

"And that was before boxing?" Troy nodded, "and half the time I was drunk or high- actually, scratch that, most of the time I was drunk or high." Gabriella nodded, "so how'd you get clean?"

Troy sighed, "My dad helped me get clean through boxing.. and plus you're dad really inspired me to do so." Gabriella looked at him, "He did have that effect on people." He smiled, "Do you think you're ready to do this still?"

Gabriella smiled, sitting up and kissing his lips softly, "I love you.. I don't care about you're past.. we all make mistakes." he smiled, "God I love you.." he crawled further ontop of her, kissing her more heatedly and passionately. Gabriella moaned as he began sucking on her neck. he ran his lips up and down her body.

Gabriella moaned at every inch of her body for him. "mmm Troy." he smiled, going to her lips again, "I..I'm gonna be gentle with you.. just let me know if It hurts, and I'll stop, okay?"

Gabriella nodded, Troy was about to enter her slowly until she sat up, placing her hand on his shoulder, he looked at her, she smiled, "Protection."

Troy smiled, shaking his head. "I kind of wasn't planning on ..." Gabriella giggled, reaching into a drawer by the mattress, he looked at her strangely, but she shook her head. "My mom has a lot of..uhm..boyfriends. And this spot is uninterrupted...she comes down here a lot."

Troy nods, "ok...wait, that can be taken two ways-" Gabriella pulled him down and kissed him, "just put it on."

Troy grinned, pecking her lips and slipping the condom on his member. He leaned his forehead on hers, "Are you sure?" Gabriella nodded breathlessly, "I'm sure." he nodded kissing her forehead and entering her slowly.

Gabriella jumped and bit her lip back as he began pulsing in and out her gently. "Brie..are you okay?" tears were brimming her eyes, he looked at her, pulling out, "Oh Brie, Did I-" she shook her head, "No. please, continue, I just have to get used to it."

He nodded entering her again slowly, "I'm being gentle baby." she nodded. Soon enough, mintues later, the pain was replaced with pleasure, and their bodies were combining into one.

Troy looked into her eyes, "Wow.." he whispered breathlessly. Gabriella was panting, "Wow.." she whispered back. he kissed her lips, "Amazing.." he whispered against her lips.

Gabriella smiled between the kiss, and looked into his eyes, "Who knew this would happen between us.." she giggled.

Troy smiled, rubbing his nose against hers. "Hey, ...some things are bound to happen." Gabriella giggled, running her hands through his hair. "Thank you..." "For what?" "mmm, for being gentle.." Troy smiled, kissing her softly, "Anything for you.."

Gabriella smiled, and then heard, "Gabs." Gabriella's eyes went wide, "That's Drake.." Troy stood up with her, pulling up his boxers and jeans. Gabriella clipped her bra back on putting her shirt over it. Troy slipped his shirt on, and then put on his shoes. Gabriella did the same after slipping on her jeans.

The voice came closer, "Gabriella." Drake opened the door, "What you two doing down here?" Gabriella smiled, "I was showing him the game room." Drake looked at them suspicously, then smiled, "Oh that's cool. well mom called, she's going to be late for work, so we have to order dinner, Pizza or Chinese food."

Gabriella smiled, "Chinese Food Definetly." Drake nodded, "Alright..well, I'll let you two get back to whatever it was you were doing." Troy and Gabriella both smiled nodding, Drake looked at them still very suspicious but shrugged it off walking upstairs.

Gabriella sighed of relief, and wrapping her arms around Troy's neck. He smiled kissing her lips, "Nice Save." she laughed, "Well, I Try." he chuckled, wrapping his arms around her waist, "Can I stay for dinner?"

Gabriella giggled, "Really? you think you can handle being in the same room with my brother and his friend that you got really jealous over?" she smirked.

Troy chuckled, pulling her close to him. "I can handle it." Gabriella giggled, "You sure? You got pretty green with envy that one time." He laughed, kissing and nuzzling her neck. "I'm in better control now...I know you're mine."

Gabriella giggled, "Well come on...dinner should be here-I know how Drake orders the delivery guy to get here under 30 minutes."

Troy smiled as she grabbed his hand leading him upstairs. They went into the kitchen to find the food already on the counter. Gabriella smiled, "Did you get my general chicken!" she grabbed the container, and opened the lid.

Drake rolled his eyes, "Gabs, there's this thing called sharing...have you heard of it?" Gabriella had already stuck her fork into the container taking small bites of the chicken, "Drake, come on, I'm a growing girl-" "You have enough time to grow." he tried grab the container from her, "Gabs." she hid it behind her back, "Gabs." he began to chase her around the house.

"Gabriella! Give it!" Troy smiled watching the sibilings run around the house. Gabriella pretended to run into the bathroom door then stopped and ran back into the kitchen after Drake ran into the bathroom then pulling quickly away.

Gabriella hid behind Troy. Gabriella smirked at Drake, "I have a boyfriend, and I'm not afraid to use him." Drake rolled his eyes, "Dude, Troy..come on help a brother out-" Troy shook his head, "oh no, don't get me involved with this.." Gabriella giggled, "yeah nyah!" she stuck out her tongue, Drake groaned, "Just...tell her to share!"

Troy sighed turning around to Gabriella, "Brie, would you mind sharing the chicken?" Gabriella sighed, and looked up at Troy, and began running her hands up his chest, "Troy.. I'm really hungry, and it's my favorite chinese.."

Her hands led up to wrap her hands around his neck, "Can't I just this once have it all to myself, I'm a growing girl.." she began kissing his neck.

Troy closed his eyes, "Not fair, Brie..." Gabriella giggled, Troy reached his hands behind and spun her around; grabbing the chicken and holding it above his head.

And...since he's taller than Gabriella, it all works out. "Hey!" Troy chuckled, "its punishment for your unfair antics. Drake? You want this?"

Drake grabbed the container from him, "Thank you." Gabriella looked at Troy, "Troy.. baby.." He looked at her, "Come on Brie-" she gave him the puppy dog eyes, "I don't know what I did to deserve that..All I did was love you.." she fluttered her eyelashes.

Troy groaned, turning to Drake, "Oh come on, she's hungry." Drake looked at him, "You're whipped." he smirked. Gabriella turned Troy back around, "He may be that, but I like him like that." she kissed his lips softly, "I love you Troy." she whispered between the kiss.

Troy sighed, "Yeah, and Drake is going to kick my ass in the ring tomorrow for siding with you." Drake laughed, "Damn straight." he stuffed an eggroll in his mouth, Gabriella gasped, "you ordered eggrolls and didn't tell me?!"

Troy rolled his eyes, picking up the bag of eggrolls and holding it high above his head. "Oh no," "Troy!" Troy laughed, "you got your food, leave the eggrolls for us guys."

Gabriella stuck her tongue out, and began putting some of the veggie lo main noodles on her plate. Drake looked at Troy, "So, do you lift weights before you work out? or just get straight to it?" Troy laughed, "Umm either way, we can lift weights before."

Drake nodded, putting the chicken on his plate. Kevin was eyeballing Gabriella who had her Victoria Secret pink shorts that had 'PINK' written in white on the back, that she put on after her and Troy made love. Kevin was looking her up and down.

Troy eyed Kevin like a spider that had a sign that said 'squash me' on his forehead. Drake cleared his throat, "Kev, come on...let's go." He nods toward the stairs. Kevin sighed, looking away from Gabriella, "Oh sure dude...yeah." Troy narrowed his eyes, glaring at Kevin as he walked up stairs.

Gabriella sighed, turning around. "You're turning green "Mr. Hulk"." Troy looked at her, walking to stand by her side, "I don't like him." "Drake?" "No. His friend. The pervert."

Gabriella sighed sitting her food on the counter, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Troy, you said you could handle it-" "I am, but he was staring at you're-" she kissed him passionately and heatedly, pulling away after a few seconds, and stroking his cheek, "I told you, you're the only one I want, I'm yours, and you're mine..I love you."

He kissed her forehead, "I just don't want to lose you... I know this is way to early to say, but you're the best thing that's happened to me.." Gabriella smiled, and was against the counter now, with his body against hers.

Gabriella smiled pecking his lips, "You're not going to lose me...the only way you'll lose me is if you cheat on me or you break up with me.."

Troy smiled, "Well you can gurantee I won't ever cheat on you.. I won't ever break up with you because I love you." Gabriella smiled, "Kiss Me.." He smiled, "With pleasure." and he lifted her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist, and he kissed her passionately.


	4. Chapter 4

Troy grunted as he put more effort behind each blow he gave at the punching bag. Sweat pouring off his skin, making his skin damp; his muscles clenched and tightened and coiled with each movement.

His lungs burned with the effort. "Hey Troy!" he slowed down, staring over his shoulder at his dad who was walking from his office. "Slow down, you look like you need a rest!" Troy huffed, punching the bag one more time before he turned to him. "Hey...what's up?"

Jack sighs, "You have a dedication to boxing, but you need rest-" Troy shook his head, "No, I'm good." he turned back to the punching bag and started at it again..that is until he heard laughter coming from the door.

Jack sighed and turned, "Hey..what can I do for you?" Troy mentally rolled his eyes and continued punching, grunting with each effort. "I'm just here to box." he stopped when he heard Drake's voice.

"Yo Troy!" Troy turned his head in acknowledgement, but went back to boxing real quick. Drake laughed, "Hey, can't say 'hi' back?" there was another bout of laughter, deeper. Kevin. "Maybe because he knows Gabriella doesn't go for scrawny men.." he heard Kevin say, he felt his gut coil.

Jack sighed, "I don't want any fighting in here unless it's in the ring okay?" "Yes sir." Kevin and Drake said together. As soon as Jack left, Drake looked at Troy, "So...bulking up so you can look ...MORE than you are-" "Shut up." Troy groaned, punching the boxing bag.

Kevin laughed, "Gabriella doesn't go for guys like you. She prefers guys like me-" Troy stopped, looking at Kevin. "You mean guys who wear footy pajamas and cuddle with a teddy bear at night and dress up in their mom's clothing like they are five?"

Drake laughed, and Kevin glared at him, and Drake cleared his throat, walking closer to Troy, "So, I found out about you and my sister's love making." Troy looked at him, not glaring, just looking at him, "Wanna know how I found out?"

Drake continued, "Cause she's so happy all the time.." Troy looked at him, "I love her Drake.. I won't do ANYTHING to hurt her."

Kevin chuckled, "Real Sweet Bolton, But you know, I come over, all the time, Gabriella's home all the time too, things happen, in the heat of the moment, so if I bang you're girlfriend, you can use her as a punching bag."

Troy grabbed the front of Kevin's shirt, "Don't fucking touch her!" "Hey!" Drake said, "you heard your dad, Bolton...no fighting unless its in the ring." Troy glared at him, "Okay." he smirked, shoving Kevin backward. Pointing at Drake. "Me. You. In the ring, now."

Gabriella smiled, opening the front door the Boxing studio gym. Jack upfront smiling at her, "Hey Gabriella." he hugged her, "Hi Mister Bolton." He chuckled, "I told you to call me Jack." she laughed, "Jack, Is Troy done with practice?"

Jack sighed, "Him and two other guys are in there talking, so not sure what's going on, you can go and see if you like." Gabriella nodded smiling, "Thanks." Gabriella turned away, and walking into the gym. her eyes landed on the ring, and her eyes went wide.

Troy and Drake were in the ring about the hurt each other. She shook her head, "Troy! Drake!" she dropped her bag, and ran towards the ring. Kevin opened his arms to hug her, "Gabriella-" she pushed him away, "Don't touch me."

She climbed into the ring, "What are you doing." Drake looked at her, "You're boyfriend wants to fight, so I'll give him a fight." Gabriella shook her head, "No. Please-" "Move Gabriella." Drake spoke.

Gabriella looked at Troy, and ran into his arms, "Troy, please, don't do this.. please.. is this over me?" Troy sighed, cupping her cheeks, "Brie, I want you to move-" she shook her head, "Please..please don't do this.. please, do it for me.." she whispered, "please."

"Brie..." he said, placing his boxing glove covered hands on her shoulders. Gabriella bit her lip, "Troy, please...it's not worth-" "Move Brie, I don't want to hurt you..." "Troy-" Drake rolled his eyes, grabbing his sister by the shoulders and dragging out of the ring.

"Kevin, make sure she don't get in the ring." Gabriella wriggled loose, stepping away from Kevin. "Don't. Touch. Me." Troy had put his mouthpiece in and had gotten into a ready stance. The bell rang, and the two began the fight.

Gabriella cried, "Guys please! don't do this!" Drake turned to her, "Gabriella. Shut it." tears ran down her face. They circled each other, with their fists infront of them trying to hit each other.

Drake to the first punched but Troy dodged it, and pushed his hand away, and punching him in the stomach so hard to make him hit the floor. "Come on Drake! Hit him!"

Gabriella shook her head, "Guys! please stop it! Troy?" Troy looked at her panting, "Please.. I love you.." she whispered, but he still heard it.

Troy turned his head, seeing Gabriella, his heart lurched and he didn't see Drake reach his fist out; his glove making contact with his cheek and sending him on his ass; his head hitting the floor of the ring hard to the point that it made a sickening sound when it hit.

"Troy!" Gabriella yelped, running into the ring and climbing in, going to his side. "Troy...are you okay?" "Relax...Brie, I'm...fine.." he let out a laugh, "I'm just seeing...four of you right now."

He laughed, Gabriella shook her head, "I think you have a concussion." Drake rolled his eyes, "He's fine." Gabriella looked at him, "No! his hurt." Gabriella grabbed Troy's hand, and lifted his head with the other, "Troy..baby..I'm going to call an ambulance-" "Gabriella, Just go-"

She looked up at him, "No! don't touch him! you touch him again, and I will kick your ass, and I will win because I know you won't beat a girl...especially you're sister." Drake looked at her, "Gabriella, you shouldn't even be here."

Gabriella pulled out her phone, holding Troy's hand, "Yes, My boyfriend has a concussion, we're at the Boxing Studio Gym..Thank you." Gabriella held his hand, kissing his lips lightly, "You're going to be fine..I'm not leaving you."

Troy sighed, pecking her lips, "Brie, I'm fine-" "His fine Gabriella, just go-" she turned to them, "You two. out of here. now." Drake sighed, nodding, and jumping out of the ring, and walking out the door with Kevin.

Gabriella leaned down, leaning her body against his, "You're crazy you know that?" he chuckled, looking into her eyes, "I'm crazy about you." Gabriella rest her hand on his chest, "What we're you thinking Troy? fighting my brother? what did he and kevin do?"

Troy sighed, "You know..." he places his hand on the back of his head. "My head does hurt a bit-" "That's why I called an ambulence...you're not coherent." "Brie.." "Troy please. Just...you shouldn't have done it." "I had to defend you!"

Gabriella looked into his eyes, "What..what are you talking about?" Troy sighed, cupping her cheeks in his hands, "Kevin started talking about you like you were a piece of meat.. and I just lost my temper.. you're brother took his side."

Gabriella looked at him, kissing him raw and passionately, leaning her forehead against his gently, "I love you.. I just don't want you to get hurt.."

"Brie," he said, "I'm fine...just a bump on the head-ow..." Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Yeah, you're fine. Like my ass your fine-" "I'll take that as a compliment." She playful punched him in the arm. He laughed, but grabbed his head when it slightly throbbed.

"Maybe a doctor won't be such a bad idea..." Gabriella smiled, "I know, and don't worry about Drake or Kevin. Trust me when I say this: I have a VERY nasty temper that you NEVER want to be on the recieving end of it."

A Few Days Later, Gabriella walked upstairs into Troy's room who was laying in bed throwing small basketballs into the next across his room. Gabriella giggled, "You look a little bored.." Troy looked at her, and smiled sitting up, "Hey."

She smiled, coming over and sitting on the bed and pecking his lips, "I got you something to eat.. thought you might be hungry."

She gave him the bag that had two cheeseburgers and a large fry, and in her hand. "Yeah I am, thanks gabs." he kissed her, and leaned back. Gabriella smiled, "I..I need to tell you something.."

Troy looked at her, grabbing her hand, "What? What is it?" Gabriella sighed, taking a deep breath, "You Know, that guy, I told you about, my ex?"

Troy growled, "What about him?" Gabriella sighed, leaning down beside him, and laying her head on his chest, "His back.. His going to East High.." she sighed.

Troy looked at him, "What? He is?" Gabriella bit her lip, nodding, "Yeah...he's...he's kind of a dick really." Troy sighed, "Just...ignore him." She snapped her head to see in his eyes, "Troy..you-you don't know him. He's...he's just...he's a vile, evil little cockroach."

Troy sighed, grabbing her hand. "You're not with him-" "He doesn't know that." "Brie-" "To him, I'm his. Always will be. It's why my family moved here...to be away from him."

Troy sighed, wrapping his arm around her, pulling her close, and kissing her forehead, "He won't hurt you anymore.. I promise." she looked at him, "How do you know that?" "Because if he even looks at you, his a dead man, I will kill him myself."

Gabriella shook her head, "No! Troy please-" "Brie-" "Troy you have no idea what he is capable of doing.. just..just don't do anything.. let me handle this, please.. he'll come after you.."

Troy shook his head, "I don't care.." "I do.." she looked into his eyes, biting her lower lip, and looking down at her lap, "Just..please, I'll be careful-" "I know you'll be careful." "Good-"He tilted her chin, looking into her eyes, "Because I'm not going to let him near you.."

Gabriella looked into his eyes, she shook her head, cupping his cheek, "Troy, please...I can handle him.. I can't let you get involved in this, it's me he wants."

"And it's you who will be protected by me..." "Troy-" he leaned his forehead on hers, "No...I'm not letting you stop me. It's my job to protect you." Gabriella smiled, "it's my job to make sure you don't get killed."

Troy laughed, "then we're both doing what we're supposed to do." Gabriella laughed, entangling her fingers in his hair, pecking his lips. "I Love you." He smiled against her lips, "I love you too."

.


	5. Chapter 5

Troy and Gabriella walked in holding hands and smiling at each other. Making sure Everybody knew that they were inlove with each other. They walked over to Gabriella's locker, and he kissed her lips, "I'll see you in homeroom?" she smiled, "You better."

They were so caught up looking into each other's eyes, they didn't notice the pair of green eyes watching them from the corner. his eyes watched Troy walk away from her. a smirk grew on his face, and caught up with Troy, "Hey dude, could you help me with something?"

Troy turned to him, "Umm sure, what about?" The guy sighed, "umm just wondering, does this school have any boxing clubs?"

Troy looked at him, "Uh..no the school doesn't, but my dad has a boxing gym. Just a block away from here. I can show you after school." He smiled, "Dude, that's awesome, oh hey, I'm Nick."

He held out his hand and troy shook it. "I'm Troy...so you're new here?" Nick nodded, "Yeah...moved from Detroit. It's different here. Not as high of crime rate." Troy laughed, "yeah that's why people like moving here, it's safe."

Nick laughed, and smiled, "Well, thanks dude." He was about to walk away, then Troy stopped him, "Hey do you want me to help you find you're classes?"

Gabriella held her books against her chest, walking down the hall, she smiled when her eyes landed on Troy who was talking to...her eyes went wide. "Oh no..." she dropped her books right infront of her, and just looked at them.

Troy's eyes landed on her, and he became full of worry and concern. "Brie..baby.." he rushed over to her, picking up her books for her, "What's wrong?" she looked at him, "N-Nothing..I..I'm fine.." he looked at her, "You sure?"

Gabriella was about to answer him until Nick came over to them, "You okay miss?" Gabriella looked at him, she could see that he was hiding his smirk, she suddenly felt sick at her stomach.

She looked at Troy, "..I..I..I'm fine.." Troy looked at her, he watched her look at nick with...fear? Gabriella kissed Troy's cheek, "I..I gotta go.. I..uh.. bye." and she quickly rushed down the hall.

"Uh..." Troy said, turning to Nick. "That was my girlfriend." He nodded, "She's pretty, but hey, she's yours...I respect that..so, classes?" Troy nodded, "Okay, so whose your homeroom?" Nick reads his schedule, "uh...Daniels.."

"Huh, that's three doors down from Darbus-they have the teachers in ABC order-kind of weird." "Makes it easy to find classrooms though.." Nick shrugs, Troy laughs. "Yeah there's that."

After showing Nick to his homeroom, Troy walked into Mrs Darbus and walked over to Gabriella, "Brie, you okay? You looked like you've seen a ghost in the hallway back there.."

Gabriella looked at him, "Troy, I..how much do you like that guy you were hanging out with?" "Who Nick? I just met him? his pretty cool...why?"

Gabriella looked at him, her eyes full of worry and more fear. "I..I.." she stuttered and that was when the bell rang.

"Okay class!" Mrs Darbus chimed walking into the class wearing too many layers and holding a cup of tea in her hand. "Shut up and look up here!" A rather blunt teacher this one.

Troy looked at Gabriella, "Tell me after class?" he whispers, before Gabriella could say Mrs. Darbus cleared her throat, "No talking! This is my time." Gabriella nodded and turned her eyes toward Mrs. Darbus.

After a long lecture, The bell rang 50 mintues later, and Gabriella got up from her seat, and Troy was infront of her, "Brie, please talk to me." Gabriella looked at him, biting her lower lip, "Troy you know the ex-boyfriend?"

Troy sighed, "Yeah.. what about him?" Gabriella took a deep breath, "Nick is-" "Hey!" their heads snapped to the door to find Nick, "Hey dude, umm ready for math, we have the same teacher right? Mr Pierce.."

Troy nodded, "Yeah. I have pierce." Gabriella bit her lip, "I'm going to science class now Troy...see you later." she kissed his cheek and walked as fast as she could out of that room. Troy looked at Nick.

Nick stuffed his hands in his pockets, "Was I interupting something.?" Troy sighed, "we were just talking.. umm I'll show you the way."

Gabriella bit her lip, walking over to Chad by his locker. "Chad.." Chad looked at her, "Oh, Hey gabs." "Can I talk to you." Chad nodded. They both walked into the music room where there was nobody in there. "What's wrong?"

Gabriella sighed, "I don't know if Troy told you about the ex-boyfriend I had..." Chad shook his head, Gabriella sighed, "I had this boyfriend who used to beat on me, and used to be really cruel to me, and I finally got away from him, but he moved here and is at East High..."

Chad's eyes went wide, "No way! does Troy know?" Gabriella shook her head, "No..and his becoming friends with him, and I don't know how to tell him, I don't want him to overreact..I'm really scared Chad, I'm really really scared.." she began sobbing into the palm of her hands.

Chad sighed, "Gabs...you should tell him." Gabriella shook her head, "but if he is becoming friends with Nick then-" "Gabster, tell him. Okay?" She bit her lip, "I just...can I see how it plays out?" "Gabs-" "Maybe they'll end up not being friends at all.."

Chad sighed, "And what if they do gabs?" Gabriella sighed, "Then..Then I don't know.." "Why do you want them to be friends gabs?" she bit her lip, "I don't.. but, it's just..I can't tell him because of what he would do.. he told me himself that he would kill Nick if he even saw him walking... I can't let Troy get in trouble.. I can't."

Chad pulled her in for a hug. Nick watched from the door frame and smirked, and then sent a text to Troy_, "Hey, I'm watching you're girl cuddling up with this guy." _ he snapped a picture of Chad holding Gabriella close and sent the picture to Troy.

When Nick got into the classroom the Troy was sitting at he walked over to him sitting on the desk, "Hey, you get my text?" Troy shook his head, "No man, I had it on silent, you know darbus." Nick nodded, "Well man, the text wasen't good.."

Troy raised a brow, Nick sighed, showing him the picture on his phone, "I found you're girl and I think his you're best friend, they we're cuddling in the music room by themselves.."

Troy looked at the picture, "Yeah...they're real good friends. Gabi's like Chad's little sister." Nick frowned, "So...you have no issue with this dude hugging her?" Troy smirked, shaking his head. "No, should I?" "Well," Nick said, rocking back on his heels.

"It might give Chad confidence to come between you guys-" "No man, they're good friends. And I know Chad. He has a girlfriend-who he's been crushing on for ..well, since he and I were in pre-K."

Damn. Nick thought, and nodded, "Oh.." Troy looked at the picture, it looked like Gabriella had been crying, "Did you umm happen to hear their conversation?" Nick shook his head, "No man."

Troy nodded, turning in his seat and seeing Chad walk in and look at Troy, "I need to talk to you after class." Troy looked at him and nodded.

Then he saw his favorite girl walk into the classroom. he smiled standing up as she walked by, "Hey." he kissed her lips softly. she looked at him, "Hi.." she whispered.

He rubbed her back gently, "What's up? You okay?" Gabriella bit her lip, she sucked in a breath, "Troy I-" "Ok Class, settle down. Shut up. Sit." Ms. Darbus rolled her eyes as she went to the front of the class.

Gabriella bit her lip and shook her head as she went to her seat in the back of the class. Troy stood there for a moment until Ms. Darbus cleared her throat and threatened him with detention for the whole year and the first half of next if he didn't sit down immediately.

After class, Troy walked over to Chad, "What's up?" Chad sighed, "I need to tell you something-" "What's going on with Brie?" Chad looked at him, "She's scared Troy-" "Of what? Me?" Chad looked at him, "No..Her ex-boyfriend."

Hearing about him made his stomach sick, "Did the bastard touch her-" "Troy I can't say anything..You just have to talk to her.. tonight okay? she's really really afraid.."

Troy looked at him, Chad sighed, "Look..just, she really needs you right now. Not this new guy Dick-" "-Nick-" "-whatever. Point is, Gabriella doesn't need anybody else right now but you and only you..." Troy nodded, "I get it. I'll talk to her."

After School, Troy and Nick were shooting hoops at his house. Jack opened the back door, "Troy! Gabriella is here." Troy smiled nodding, looking at nick and both of them going inside to the kitchen were Gabriella stood. Troy wrapped her up in a hug, "Hey Brie." Gabriella held him close, and looked behind him as he hugged her and saw Nick smirking at her.

Gabriella bit her lip, "Hey Troy.. I'm glad to see you." He smiled, kissing her forehead, "Baby, I am going to take a shower, you and Nick chill here for a bit, and then me and you will have the rest of the night together." her eyes widened, "But Troy-" "I'll take care of her man." Nick said giving him a knuckle touch as Troy ran upstairs.

Troy was upstairs, Nick and Gabriella stood in the kitchen. Jack walked in, "Hey Gabriella." she smiled, "Hi Jack. do you need any help with the dishes?" Jack chuckled, "umm well I was heading out-" she smiled, "I'll do them while you're out.. don't worry." Jack nodded, "Nice meeting you Nick." Nick smiled, "You too." Jack walked out the front door.

Gabriella went over to the sink to do the dishes. Nick smirked, "You know.. seeing you again has been.. amazing.." he walked closer. Gabriella felt her heartbeat run fast. "So beautiful.. as always."

He was standing behind her now, bringing some hair behind her, and running his hands down her shoulders, "I don't know how I lived without you." he placed his lips on the back of her shoulders. Gabriella pushed him away, "Nick what in the hell are you doing here in alberqerque?!"

"I moved here for you. what do you think-" "I know what you're here for. you're here for me!" Troy had just now made it down the steps, but heard the yelling, and stood on the steps and watched them fight.

He grabbed her arm, "Listen! why did you runaway from me-" she looked at him, "I ran to get away from you because you're a crazy sycopathic lunatic who doesn't know when enough is enough! if you haven't realized it nick, I don't like you! I don't love you! and I never will love you! I let you push me around for too long! and I'm not doing it anymore."

"Gabriella, you know that I love you, and I know you love me-" "Cut the bullshit Nick, I don't! you're crazy!" Nick slapped her across the face, and Gabriella held her stinged cheek, "What was one thing I always said.. you don't EVER disrespect me Gabriella...cause you know what, I'm the only person who will ever love you because daddy isn't here anymore to save you-"

She pushed him away, "Don't you dare bring my father into this Nick!" "aww come on gabriella, what's a matter, haven't accepted the fact that you're daddy is dead! and that you have no one to protect you anymore! cause once I'm done using bolton to get to you, you won't be to far behind daddy."

Troy let out a soft gasp, he didn't think that they had heard it. That is..until Gabriella looked up over Nick's shoulder and her eyes were full of fear, hurt and...pleading. Troy stepped into the kitchen, tapping him on the shoulder. "Hey...Nick." He plastered a fake smile on his face.

Nick smiled, "Oh hey Troy, want to go to the boxing gym?" "Oh yeah sure...just uh I got to tell you something first." "Oh yeah?" "Yeah..." Troy's fist connected with Nick's nose and then Troy's elbow with Nick's stomach.

Troy's knee to Nick's crotch-all his weight behind that particular blow. Troy knelt down to see into his eyes with his own blank expression. "Stay away from my girlfriend."

Nick held onto his stomach and then to his crotch. Troy pulled Gabriella into hug and held her close, "I'm sorry.. I'm so so so so sorry." Gabriella held onto him tightly, closing her eyes, letting the tears scatter down his face. Troy looked down at Nick. Gabriella buried her face into his chest. "You need to go! now!"

Troy looked at Gabriella, cupping her cheeks and looking into her eyes, "Brie.. baby, don't cry.. I'm here.." He kissed her forehead, and looked down at nick who was still in the floor, Troy sighed, "I guess I'm gonna have to make you leave."

He grabbed nick by the neck, opening his front door and pushing him outside, "Come near my girlfriend again, you're ass is mine." and slammed the door.

Gabriella looked at him, holding him, "I'm so so sorry you found out this way..I saw that you were happy that you met someone who liked boxing, and..and I didn't wanna take that away from you.. I'm so sorry..." she cried.

Troy shook his head, "Baby, Baby, You don't need to be sorry. come here." he hugged her close, "I really wish I knew it was Nick cause I would of kicked his ass a long time ago-" "That's also why I couldn't tell you." he looked into her eyes, "Why?" she sniffled, "I didn't want you to get into trouble over me.. I love you.."

Troy held her tight against him, rubbing her back. "Hey...it's okay..." Gabriella held him against her, squeezing his shoulders. "I just..I didn't want you to get hurt.."

He pulled away, looking into her eyes so she could let his words sink in. " to me, you are worth..everything. As for me getting hurt; Brie, the only thing - one - that could hurt me is you...I don't want to lose you."

Gabriella sniffled, "R-Really..you mean that?" she whispered softly. he smiled, tilting her chin, 'Read my lips.." he said before capturing her lips softly in a soft passionate kiss. Gabriella rested her hands on his biceps as he kissed her.

He pecked her lips once, and leaned his forehead against hers, "I don't ever want to lose you.. cause that's my worst fear...I don't ever want to have that feeling." Gabriella smiled, running her hands through the back of his hair, "Troy just shut up and start kissing me." she giggled.

He kissed her gently, his fingers running through her hair as if it were made of silk strands. He backed her against the wall, she tangled her fingers in his hair and tugged gently.

He moaned, trailing the kisses down her throat and she moaned lightly. "Troy.." she whispered in his ear, he nipped at her earlobe. She moaned lowly, "Troy...Troy..." "Say the words.." he moaned back at her. "Make..make love to me Troy."

Troy growled, and lifted her up by her waist and carrying her to his room. he pushed the door open with his foot, and put her on the bed shutting the door behind him and crawling ontop of her. The room had soon filled with their articles of clothing that was layed everywhere in his room.

Gabriella had only on her bra. But Troy was compeletey nude. Troy grabbed her hips with his hands, kissing up and down her stomach and sides, and unclipping her bra and throwing it on the floor. Gabriella smiled placing her hands on his shoulders as he held her close.

Their bodies crushed against each other as she leaned her head back in the air, as he planted soft kisses up her neck. Gabriella then leaned back on the bed, and ran her fingers through his damp hair, "I love you." she whispered.

Troy smiled, "I love you...more than anything." He went to her ear, nipping at her earlobe, "You are my life now..." he stuck his fingers in the rim of her panties, pulling them down as slow as he kissed down her stomach and soon his lips made contact with her wonderfully, swollen and moist and heated vagina. His tongue making circles at her clitoris. Making her writh beneath him.

Gabriella moaned, as she racked her finger nails down his back, and digging her nails into his skin. "Oh Troy!" He smirked coming back up to her lips. Gabriella pulled away, and smirked at him, "Baby, You ready?"

He looked at her, leaning her forehead on hers, "For what?" she smiled, pecking her lips, "Relax." she whispered. and she ran her kisses down his stomach, then brought her lips to his member and attached her lips to it and began sucking hard to make him go crazy.

He grabbed the sheet between his fingers, his body stiffening as she took him in her mouth; his chest rising and falling hard. "Brie..." she smiled hugely, biting gently on the tip of his member. Making his hips buck up toward her face.

She giggled, "Brie...don't..make me..come now..not now.." Gabriella giggled, swirling her tongue around his length and biting gently again. His mind is swimming, all logic slipping away from him.

Suddenly he grabbed her shoulders and pulled her up so fast that she only felt the cold wind around her. He kissed her hard, immediately thrusting inside her to find his release.

Gabriella moaned, "So this is payback?" he pressed his lips against hers, "Payback in the sweetest form." he whispered. They were at it for about 20 more minutes. They ended up laying ontop of each other and looking into each other's eyes.

Troy smiled, "Wow." Gabriella giggled, pulling his sheet up to cover her breasts, "Now I take you're breath away." he smiled, pulling her close, her arm wrapped around his chest, and looking up at him.

Troy looked at her, "Just being with you just makes me so happy.." Gabriella smiled, tears forming in her eyes by his words. Gabriella smiled, cupping his cheek, "You're so sweet.. sometimes I think I don't deserve you.."

"Everyone deserves something or someone to make them happy." Gabriella smiled, pecking his lips; her lips were swollen and her hair screamed 'I've just been fucked'. "You do make me happy, Troy." Gabriella said.

Troy smiled, kissing her lips gently. "Hey...guess what?" "Hmm what?" "Your favourite singer's in town this weekend-" "Demi Lovato?" Troy laughed, "Okay so your favourite singer. Ashley Tisdale."

Gabriella grinned hugely, "seriously?" Troy nodded, "I may have bought some...concert tickets to her show."

Gabriella smiled hugely, "Really?!" he nodded, "mmmhmm it's an early birthday present." Gabriella smiled, kissing his lips again, "You are the best boyfriend in the whole world!" He chuckled, "I don't know about that.. but I am pretty terrific."

Gabriella laughed, and interlocked fingers with him. then smirked as she looked into his eyes. she grabbed his hands, and planted soft butterfly kisses on his fingers.


End file.
